When hanging items, such as picture frames, on a wall it can be challenging to make sure that the item is hanging straight and level. Typically, a person will hammer a nail or hook into the wall and then hang the item from the nail/hook. A person typically must make several attempts repositioning the item on nail/hooks before the item is hung straight. It may also be difficult to display items, such as memorabilia, on flat surfaces without multiple adjustments and measurements. Hanging devices may be used to aid in the process; however, those levelers still require some time and skill on the part of the user to make sure that the item is positioned properly on the nail/hook. In other words, those levelers are only used after the items have been hung to double check the person's handiwork. If the leveler shows that the items are not level, then the user must reposition the items.